Balimund Performs Miracles with Mistakes
by Mirror Rain
Summary: Balimund marries the Dragonborn, and from there on, mistakes were made. BalimundXFemaleDragonborn FLUFF


Balimund.

Balimund didn't know how he got himself into this situation. One moment, he and the woman were talking about collecting fire salts for his forge, the next he couldn't help but stare at the Amulet of Mara hanging around her neck.

The wedding was short, and Balimund wondered at how the woman managed to get a wedding dress, wedding headdress, and even wedding sandals. However, he didn't ask. As soon as the wedding ceremony was finished, he and others walked out, not even caring to hear the priest's last few words.

That was his first mistake.

He arrived back to his home a forge, expecting his new wife to be behind him soon after. However it was days before he even got wind of her leaving Riften, and weeks before she returned. He had planned to show his wife who was in charge of their relationship, but found himself stumbling over his words as he admired the elven armor she now wore. It was nothing like the steal armor she originally had on when they first met. She looked extremely intimidating, and yet the armor hugged her curves nicely, giving her sex appeal.

"Hello, dear," He merely spoke when she came close.

Immediately she brought up where they should live now that they were married. His brain, still not functioning clearly, made him ask where she wanted to live. He expected her to bring up any houses she may have owned, but instead she said that she wanted to live by the forge with him. He nodded in agreement before he got back onto his work.

She surprised him with her next question, asking if he had made any money whilst she was away. Of course he had! Balimund performed miracles with steal. Naturally he had thousands saved up whilst she was away. He had guessed she had heard from the other provinces that the working man (or woman) shared their money with their partners. Not telling her how much he had gained, he just gave her a bag of coins and said,

"Here's your half love."

His wife smiled lightly at this and watched him work for a while as she sat on a nearby bench. Balimund didn't mind and soon blocked the woman out as he continued working. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her stand and take off her helm. Once again focusing on the blade he was sharpening, he didn't know she was close until he felt a peck on his cheek. He stopped, blinked, and looked at her. His mind warped as he wondered what caused her to kiss his skin when it was grimy and covered with ash from the smoke.

"I'm going out again," she spoke, "I'll see you when I get back."

He could only watch as she turned from him, placing her helm back on. With her back facing him, he eyed her for what felt like the first time. There was a certain swivel in her hips with the way she walked that he couldn't help but watch until she was out of his sight. The blacksmith shook his head, reminding himself that he, being of proud mind and body, was a man. And being a man, he should take charge of his relationship.

'Next time,' he thought, 'things will be different.'

And that was his second mistake.

!

It had been almost a month since she came around again. It was late, dark, and only the glow of the forge from the fire salts seemed to give Balimund all the light he needed to finish his work. He was a very dedicated blacksmith. Working in the darkness and being alone from the day's hustle and bustle helped keep him from being distracted from his work.

He was hammering a leather shield when he felt another peck on his cheek. He blinked and looked over. There beside him was his wife, no longer in the elven armor but choosing to wear glass armor instead. The armor glistened in the light of the fire and it made her seem almost angelic. Almost, if it weren't for the fact that there was some dried blood on her glass mace. Despite this, Balimund couldn't help but notice how the glass armor seemed to show every dip and curve on her body, the end of the torso showing armor that looked like a skirt, making the threatening armor seem more feminine.

Without missing a beat, the woman asked if he had made any money. He growled inwardly. Of course this adventurer would go out and grab all the riches, gold, and gems she could find and still come home, demanding money from her husband who had to actually work hard to make an honest living. He tried not to scowl as he gave her half the cut of the money. His inner demons were fighting, seeing as the woman did nothing to deserve such a profit.

"Also, I have items to sell you," She spoke, her hand heading to her satchel.

Of course the woman did. Her cut wasn't enough, so she had to get more off the working class. She never bought anything outside of health potions and the occasional refined malachite.

After the trade was done, Balimund believed the woman would leave him alone and let him get back to work for the rest of the night.

Third mistake.

The woman's stomach started to growl and she grabbed it in surprise. A small smile and giggle escaped her lips, which Balimund had to admit was somewhat cute. He gave out a hidden side-smile of his own before she asked,

"Would you make me a home cooked meal?"

Balimund nearly lost it. He was a BLACKSMITH for crying out loud! Aside from a soldier or a mercenary, it was a very masculine job. One of the best. And now, this woman, was expecting him to drop his hammer and other tools, to bake her a pie. Of all things!

He looked at her, "No," and went back to work.

The woman frowned, "Please? I'm awfully hungry."

"Then make it yourself," the blacksmith muttered loud enough for her to hear as he continued her work.

Fourth mistake.

She glared at him, "Fine," and headed off inside.

Balimund watched her retreating figure until she went through the door. He sighed and looked at the moon, wanting just a few more hours to work before going inside. If he were lucky, the annoying wench had gone to bed.

Two hours later, he yawned and decided it was best he went indoors. He had forgotten about his wife when he went inside and was surprised to find the woman sitting on a chair by the fireplace, gazing at the flame. Beside her was an empty bowl of soup. Sitting on the other chair was a filled one. She gave him a sideward glance as he came in.

"I made extra in case you were hungry," she spoke.

Balimund shook his head, "I ate before the moon showed itself."

The woman merely nodded before gazing back into the fire.

He gazed at her for a moment, noticing she was wearing a dress and not the armor she had on before. The fire's glow made her skin light up and ignited her features.

His eyes lingered for a few moments before muttering, "Are you coming to bed?"

She shook her head, "There are only two single beds. One for you and the other blacksmith."

Balimund blinked and thought. It was true. He only had room for himself and Anuriel. He hadn't expected himself to be married.

He started to feel somewhat guilty. Although he was trying to be a firm husband, he did have a heart and knew his wife respected him.

"Take my bed," he offered.

The woman shook her head. Balimund, still standing behind her, couldn't see the small and caring smile she had.

"It is your home first. I am fine here."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

The woman nodded. To reassure himself, he moved to one side and pecked her cheek. He felt he needed to show his wife that he cared, even though at times he seemed standoffish.

She smiled as he turned and headed to his room for bed. He could almost hear her mutter 'My beast blood will keep me from a restful sleep', as he closed his bedroom door and settled in for the night.

!

The next day, Balimund woke up to a commotion in his house. He stood up and opened his bedroom door. His wife and adopted son stood by the front door. Surprisingly, over a body.

"You should leave," Anuriel spoke

"Leave? I live here!"

"What's going on?" Balimund spoke as he walked forward.

"This woman is a murderer," Anuriel spoke

"I was defending our home!" His wife yelled, "This thief here had broken into our house and was in the process of stealing some items when I caught him."

"You didn't need to kill him" Anuriel cut in.

"He drew a knife on me! He could have killed us all!"

"Anuriel, go and alert the guards. I need a moment to talk to my wife," Balimund interrupted.

Anuriel nodded before stepping outside, hiding a smug look from his father, aimed at the woman.

"Did you see that!?" She cried as he was out the door. Balimund didn't retaliate, but looked at the thief's face. He recognized the man. He had attempted to break into Balimund's house for a while, but was always caught by the guards. This time he seemed to have snuck past, only to arrive into his own downfall.

"Now, calm down. Why didn't you alert the guards?"

"There were none around at the time! It was barely daylight when he broke in!"

"There's always one nearby."

"He drew a dagger at me! What if the moment I turned my back he had killed me. Or when I went to call a guard he had made his way into your room to get you! I had to defend the home."

"You did not have to kill him."

His fifth mistake.

The woman stopped and glared, "Oh I see, on his side. I've had enough of this."

She held her dress in her fists and stormed past the man into his room, slamming the door closed behind her. He was about to follow her in when Anuriel returned with a guard.

"Here we are."

The guard looked down to examine the body, "what happened?"

"My wife killed the intruder," Balimund spoke.

"Your wife?"

Said woman emerged from Balimund's room, her glass armor once more adorned her figure.

"I'm going out again," she spoke before storming out of the house, no one being able to stop her. Balimund watched as the woman walked out the door. He was definitely curious at what he got himself into.

!

Oddly enough, Balimund's sixth mistake wasn't actually his fault.

A week later, Balimund was working on a sword made for the war when Drifta appeared from the corner of his eye. Balimund looked up at her for a moment, smiled and looked back down. It wasn't unusual for her to appear, watch him work for a few moments as if considering buying something, before turning around and checking the other stalls in town with the same look. However this time a gleam of glass armor showed up behind said woman. For a split second, the man thought he could hear the sound of a weapon unsheathing before he heard Drifta speak.

"All the crime and corruption in Riften is really getting to my husband. And now we hear rumors about the dragons, he's been very depressed."

Balimund continued to focus on his sword for a few more moments before standing and stretching. It was then he noticed that his wife was the one the stood behind Drifta. As Drifta stepped away to view another stall, his wife put her mace away, took her helmet off and walked up to him. Despite her threatening look, Balimund still uttered the words 'Hello Dear', before her lips were on his. He blinked in surprise for a few moments before placing his hands on her hips and kissing back. All too soon, the woman pulled away.

"You are mine. Got it?" She spoke.

Balimund nodded, instantly rewarded with another kiss.

"Good."

She stepped back and was straight into business. He gave her half of the profit he had made, head still in a buzz from the kiss, before she asked about food. Balimund was about to argue when she kissed him again.

"It would be lovely to have a home cooked meal," she trailed off.

Balimund's head spun and he couldn't help the smile. The woman had started to cloud his judgment and instantly he gave her a fresh, homemade pie. His mother's recipe, which he had learnt whilst young. The woman grinned and giggled.

Balimund frowned, "What?"

The woman smiled gently up at him, "Nothing. It's perfect," she spoke and kissed his cheek.

Balimund tried to hide his disappointment as she did, which he failed. His wife smiled knowingly before giving him a lingering kiss.

"I'll be back soon."

"Going again?"

The woman smiled, "What? You think I get all my coin from you, do you?"

She turned and walked off, leaving said husband stunned. He eyed her figure again, watching the sway of her hips and the curves of her shoulders until she was out of view. He sighed. That woman had him wrapped around her finger. Almost.

!

Days went by when she returned, meaning he only had to give her around 600 gold rather than over the thousand mark that he usually gave her when she requested her share. Once more, she asked for a meal. Balimund (though still felt that it had stung his pride) gave her a fresh, homemade pie. Oddly enough, he found himself making one every day in case she arrived and wanted a meal. However the sentence she gave him that stopped him in his tracks was one he thought they had discussed.

"I think we should move."

"What?" he asked, looking down at his wife, freshly changed into her dress.

"Well, although your house is right by your forge, and is a part of it, it is not big enough for you, Anuriel, and I. I have recently bought Honeyside so it would be an easy walk to the forge and back."

"No," Balimund interrupted, "I built my forge myself, with my own bear hands. I crafted everything you see here! You really believe I will just pack up everything for a woman!?"

His wife stared at him for a few moments in silence, stunned. She looked at the floor for the moment and Balimund released who exactly she was. She wasn't just 'a woman', she was powerful. Leader of The Companions. The Arch Mage of the college. Dragonborn. Not to mention, his wife. For a moment he actually feared for his life, for if she could become all of those things in a year, who knows what else she could be.

The woman's head snapped up at him and she walked past him without another word. He watched as she left his house, closing the door and not looking back.

!

Balimund hadn't seen his wife for months. After the first few days he was fine with it. Her leaving for long periods of time was nothing new. He was still angry at her for wanting to leave anyway. Weeks were fine for him too. She was usually back in around four weeks, meaning every month. However when one month turned into six and he still hadn't heard word of her, he got very worried.

Occasionally people would walk around him as he worked and he listened to each one of them speak. None of them ever said her name. Sometimes someone would ask him how his wife was, and how his family life was going now that he was married. Other times it was him asking them if they've seen her. So far there was no answer.

It had been almost a year, and each day he waited up late until his eyes got too heavy and his work got difficult from fatigue before heading to bed. Each night he would look out the door one last time to see if she was there before closing it. His work was getting sloppy, as each day she plagued his mind with worry, causing him to lose concentration.

Balimund sighed one afternoon as he finished some of his work and sat in the shade, eating some bread and cheese. He watched as the townsfolk walked around, doing their business. Drifta, Aerin and Mjoll the Lioness, Brand-Sheii. He had asked all of them if they knew about his wife's disappearance, and he was getting desperate.

A deep, throaty laugh caught his ear and he turned his eye to Brynjolf. He seems to be walking with a cloaked stranger, most likely taking them down to the Rataway. Despite knowing that it was best to stay away from Brynjolf because of his wife killing a thief, he felt he needed to ask the man if he had seen her. Balimund was getting desperate. Sucking down his fear, he stood and walked over to him.

"Brynjolf!" he called as he walked over to him. The red head turned to him.

"Aye, lad. What can I help you with?" Brynjolf spoke.

"Well, you see, it's my wife. She's been gone for months now and I'm getting worried about her. Have you seen her?" Balimund asked.

"Er…" Brynjolf said and looked between him and the cloaked person. The stranger looked at him for a moment before Brynjolf shook his head, "Can't say I have, Balimund. What, you've lost her?"

Balimund sighed, "It's a long story. She doesn't usually go out for longer than two months, but I guess I really made her angry this time."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, lad," Brynjolf shook his head.

"I've noticed," Balimund murmured, "I just hope she forgives me."

The blacksmith turned, leaving the thief and their companion on their way. He walked to his forge and sat on his stool, hoping he can start performing his miracles like magic again.

!

Balimund stayed up late again, finishing his last blade before looking up at the stars. He sighed as he thought of his wife. He hoped the Gods were taking care of her. Despite everything that had happened he missed her.

He was about to head back into bed when he remembered his wife talking of Honeyside. She wanted to move there with him, and for all he knew it could have been a good idea. Balimund walked along the path way to Honeyside, not caring about the darkness that surrounded him. Being her husband, he felt he had a right to check out the inside. However before he could cross the bridge he noticed a shadow moving across to the front of the house. He frowned as he watched the hooded figure, which looked like the one Brynjolf was walking with earlier, crouch down and unlock the door to Honeyside with lock picks. Balimund stared with wide eyes as they made their way in before rage shook him. That was his wife's home, and there was not one person who had a right to enter it without her say so.

Sneaking along the bridge in the dark, Balimund made his way to the doorway. The front door was left unlocked from the thief's entry, so with a quiet click Balimund was in. He opened the door and looked around. By candle light, he noticed that the hooded figure was rummaging around a chest in front of a double bed. A gold necklace came into view, and the thief looked at it for a few moments before stuffing it into their pocket. Balimund held in a growl as he crept forward. This was his last mistake.

Suddenly, the thief stood upright and seemed to sense Balimund's presence. Balimund used this opportunity to stand up and pounce at the thief, however the character quickly stepped out of the way and, using a shield Balimund didn't see, bashed the back of his head causing him to fall onto the bed, unconscious.

!

Balimund awoke, but his head spun and his eyes wouldn't open. He groaned in pain because of the sting on the back of his head.

"Ooh! Byrnjolf! Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Aye, lass. No need to worry. Balimund is a tough one to crack. You just get the potions ready when he wakes up."

Balimund groaned again.

"Speaking of which," The voice with an accent continued.

Balimund opened his eyes and blinked. At first, all he could see was darkness. However, two figures slowly came into view.

"Balimund!" A voice spoke in joy. The voice sounded familiar to the man, but he couldn't seem to place it straight away. Suddenly two arms were around him, holding him tight. Balimund groaned again.

"Oh! Hang on." The woman spoke and he felt himself being pulled up.

Pillows were propped behind him and gently the top of a bottle was placed to his lips. Forcing himself to take a swig, Balimund pulled a face as the cold liquid ran down his throat. The pain subsided and his vision cleared. He looked at the figures in front of him, confused for a moment. His hands reached out for a moment and swiftly pushed the hood on the thief back. And there was his wife. Balimund felt his eyes tear up.

"Akaya…" he murmured. It was the first time he had called her by her name since they had married.

Akaya smiled and held his hand against her cheek. "Oh Balimund… You shouldn't startle me like that!"

Balimund frowned, "I thought you were a thief breaking into my wife's home. I had to protect it."

Akaya giggled, "Oh Balimund, my dear hero."

"Where have you been?" Balimund asked. Akaya frowned a little.

"After our argument… I went out. I did some things. Stole some items. I was caught in a jail for a while when Brynjolf found me and asked if I would join…. Eh…. Well, anyway, I have been practicing ever since. That's why I was 'breaking in'."

Balimund nodded, "I see…"

"I had no idea you were looking so badly for me. I'm sorry I hit you when you followed me in too. You surprised me."

"Yes… What happened?" Balimund asked.

"I was looking through my trinkets and picked up some items to sell. When you startled me I quickly hit you with my shield, causing you to pass out. Out of panic, I called Brynjolf who was nearby and managed to get you onto the bed. We're lucky I didn't accidently kill you!"

Balimund looked to see Byrnjolf standing with a smirk, arms crossed.

"Lass has got good arm on her. Not so much nimble fingers but she's getting there. Albeit, slowly."

"But still getting there," Akaya smiled gently at him.

Balimund nodded and looked to his wife. He smiled at her. She didn't need him, but she wanted him. She didn't need a husband, but she wanted his love. For all Balimund knew, she didn't need anything at all in the world, but she wanted all of him. And now he was going to give her all of him.

As he reached up and held her cheek, Balimund gave Akaya a soft kiss. The woman sighed happily, almost melting in his arms. She shuffled forward so she could wrap her arms around him, and he gripped her hips tight. It wasn't long until Balimund pulled the hood off her outfit off and realized they had never actually consummated their marriage.

Brynjolf cleared his throat awkwardly, "I'll just er… leave you to it," he spoke before turning and running out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.


End file.
